


Lessons in Open Mouthed Kissing

by Essie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Much more innocent than it sounds, Seriously I'm just warning for incest to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie/pseuds/Essie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you kiss me open mouthed?" It's a very innocent sweet fic, I swear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Open Mouthed Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to the asoiafkinkmeme a while ago, and I've just now gotten around to throwing it up here. Feedback of all variety is welcome, including constructive criticism.

“Jon!” Arya bounds up to him, the hem of her dress dragging in the muddy streets of Winterfell.

Jon lowers the bow he has been practicing with and turns to smile over his shoulder at his wild sister “Yes, little sister?”

She reaches him out of breathe but happy, and it takes her a moment to regain enough air to speak. When she does she looks up at him, eyes excited and full of hope. “Will you kiss me open-mouthed?”

Jon nearly chokes on his own tongue the bow slipping from his fingers and clattering to the ground. “What?”

Arya huffs, as if he is unbearably slow for not understanding her the first time. “Will you kiss me open-mouthed, like the ladies and knights in the tapestries? Sansa says only true loves kiss like that, and you’re mine, so I think you should kiss me open-mouthed. Will you?”

Jon takes a deep breathe and sits on a stool, placing his hands on Arya’s shoulders so that their faces are at the same height. “Arya,” He says “It’s not appropriate for brothers to kiss their sisters the way knights kiss their ladies.”

Arya’s brow furrows as if she is trying to wrap her head around the foolishness of that idea, then she rolls her eyes “Well I don’t care about _appropriate_.”

Jon laughs long and loud at his little sister’s boldness and innocence. Even as he knows he will have to correct her, a part of him hopes she will always choose him first, always consider him her true love. He knows he will always consider her the other half of his soul.

“What if I do?” He teases.

Arya narrows her eyes at him “I don’t see why it should matter. You’re my brother _and_ my true love and I want you to kiss me open mouthed.”

Jon smiles at his sister. “Arya,” he tries again “I know right now you think that you and I are true loves the way the knights and ladies in the tapestries and stories are, and while it is true that I shall always be your brother and love you more than the world itself, there will come a day when you are older when you will meet a boy and you will feel for him all the things the bards describe in the songs and stories, and you will want to kiss him, open-mouthed as you say, and _he_ will be your true love.”

Arya looks at him, expression thoughtful and serious “No,” she says “that will never happen. I only want to be with you. You’re the only boy I’ll ever love this much.”

Jon grins at her, pleased by her response even if he knows it’s the reply of a child and not the truth, but right now Arya’s love is all his and he couldn’t be happier. “If that’s what you think, then who am I to argue.” Arya’s face lights up at his words and he adds with a teasing and indulgent smile “But I still can’t kiss you open-mouthed.”

Arya huffs, and her shoulders slouch in indignation “Why not?” She whines “Sansa and Jeyne Poole do it all the time.”

Jon’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open at Arya’s declaration. Arya takes his moment of shock as an opportunity to wrap her hand around the back of Jon’s head, twist her fingers in his curls, open her mouth and slant it over his. They stay like that for a moment, mouths open and sealed together around the edges, but with their tongues firmly in their own mouths and no movement besides, then Arya pulls back and smiles triumphantly. “See, that wasn’t so hard.”

Jon bursts into laughter, because of course Arya wouldn’t know what was actually involved in kissing. She’d looked at the pictures of couples embracing, mouths together, and had emulated them exactly as they looked. He’d been worried for nothing.

Arya narrows her eyes at him “What’s so funny?” She asks shrewdly. Jon smiles down at her and shakes his head. “Nothing. I was clearly making a fuss over nothing.”

Arya rolls her eyes at him, but she’s smiling “Clearly,” she says, and then grabs his hand “Come on. We can get some practice in with the bow before Septa Mordane finds me.”

Jon picks up the bow as Arya retrieves his arrows from the practice target. It’s as she’s handing them back to him that he thinks of something. “Just don’t go around telling people that I kissed you open-mouthed, okay?”

Arya looks at him face open, eyes trained on him and Jon feels something in his chest clench. Sometimes he thinks he loves her so much it is actually going to kill him. “I won’t” Arya vows “It will be just for us.”


End file.
